The BFF Files of Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro
by Jaded
Summary: It's tough being the best friend of a brilliant yet emotionally confused forensic anthropologist. Booth/Brennan, Angela/Hodgins


Fight or Flight:

From the BFF Files of Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro

"Brennan, why you did not tap that fine ass is a mystery to me."

"'Tapping ass' is not a figure of speech with which I am familiar."

"Exactly as it sounds, Sweetie."

"One would presume you were talking about a keg of beer or a maple tree, not Booth."

"HA!"

"I don't know what that means."

"You knew exactly who I was talking about and so you must have been considering some tappage."

"I am not sure if we in the stage of our friendship where this vein of conversation is appropriate."

"Well if we weren't, we are now. Seriously, though, are you going to see him again?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because. Because he's arrogant and a bully and I never want to work with him again."

"You forgot the part where he's super hot and was totally digging on you."

"It was not a good experience."

"That's wasn't what it looked like to me."

"Well you didn't see how he behaved after he fired us."

"True, but judging from how you two were hovering around one another before hand. I'm saying, I haven't seen googily eyes like that since my seventh grade Valentine's day dance. He was into you. More than into you. The way he'd looked at you when he thought no one was looking? Whew. It was like he just got home after being away for his whole life."

"That makes no logical sense, Angela."

"But it makes sense in the heart."

"The heart can't think."

"Well, if your heart didn't react, what about other parts of your body?"

"Angela!"

#

"But Booth just got out of the hospital! He still has bandages on his head. How can you just pack up and go to Guatemala?"

"Precisely because Booth is now fine. Anyway, he said it was no problem if I went."

"Of course he would say that."

"I've already booked the tickets and they're expecting me at the dig."

"This is because of the your book isn't it? Your book and Booth's weirdo dream."

"That at best is a humorous anecdote. A coincidence."

"I've read your books, Sweetie. This book, from what you've said, was not like any of the other ones. I still want to read it, by the way."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I deleted it."

"You what?"

"It is not a project I chose to continue."

"You didn't have to eliminate it from existence! What did you write? Booth said in his dream you were married, and you said that his dreams were a manifestation of his coma and you reading to him parts of your novel as you were writing it and reading it to him while you sat vigil at his bedside without leaving for four days oh my god, Brennan . . ."

"To return to the original topic of conversation before we launched into this tangent about Booth, Angela, I am telling you that I will be going to Guatemala this summer, and I wanted to ask you if would you mind watering my plants while I was away."

"Tell me one thing. In the book. Was the sex at least good? And by good I mean like supernova explosions good?"

"Angela, this--I--will you water my plants, please?"

"You have to throw me a bone, Sweetie. Celibate. Remember? C'mon, you can at least share the fictional account of it, can't you? Just give me the details. I bet it was smokin' hot You probably wouldn't have needed my help to spice it up. Bren? Sweetie, aw, c'mon, get back here! Please?"

#

"Have a good date, Bren. You, too, Assistant Director Hacker."

"Ms. Montenegro—Andrew, please."

"Then you too, Andrew."

"How are you doing there, Booth?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Angela."

"I'm just saying."

"Why would you even ask me if I was okay if you already have an answer ready for me, even if it's not true?"

"Because you would say it wasn't true when it obviously is."

"No, you are assuming. And you know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of—"

"Of you? And just you?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"So you are telling me you would be happy knowing that Brennan was off and happy with Hacker? You'd be happy if Sully came back and swept her away with him on his boat and you never saw each other again."

"If she was happy, yes, I would, Angela. But that has nothing--"

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh, Booth."

"Angela . . . Angela, why are you crying?"

"Because you just want her to be happy, even if it's not with you. You just want her to be happy because you love her. Even if you have to see her with someone else. Even if it makes you miserable for the rest of your life."

#

"I think I need a break from working on cases. I haven't been on a dig for a long time."

"What about Guatemala?"

"That was a short term dig. It's not like the ones I used to go on, Angela. I feel as though my priorities have shifted."

"Excuses, excuses."

"While humans enjoy settling down in one place, calling it home, there is also an innate need for them to expand their horizons and explore. I am simply feeling the need to change my surroundings and refresh my senses again."

"That's not wanderlust you're feeling, Sweetie. That, is fear."

"This is not fear. This is a rational decision I am going to make."

"It's fear. It's been fear for a while."

"I don't understand why you think this is so."

"Because. Fight or flight. Usually, you and Booth fight. Bicker. Whatever. But when it really gets scary, like really scary, like, your heart is going to break if you stay, you fly. You leave."

"Angela—"

"Yes, exactly. You don't know what else to say because it's true."

"I was fine before I started working on these murders. Just fine. I don't like how I've changed."

"Funny, because it seemed like you did."

"Seeming is not fact."

"You want fact? Fact: Booth is in love with you. You are in love with him. You're both terrified. How do I know this? Because I have eyes, and I've been there. He's afraid to declare himself and you're afraid of what that means if he does."

"He's . . . he's already declared himself, Angela, more or less."

" . . . "

"But this has nothing to do with my desire to return to studying ancient remains and going on digs. Absolutely nothing."

"Are you two trying to kill me dead? Oh my God. I need wine."


End file.
